


that singular sound, lost between this kiss

by ContrEeri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrEeri/pseuds/ContrEeri
Summary: Gaara has never considered himself touch-starved. He has not wanted to be held since Yashamaru's betrayal; he did not desire hugs or the casual touch of friendship or family. And he never grew into the longing to kiss another... to touch and feel and love. In one single moment, it all changes.





	that singular sound, lost between this kiss

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt, this one "things you said after you kissed me" combined with [this post I made some months back.](http://sagemoderocklee.tumblr.com/post/172279181678/gaalee-propaganda-one-of-lees-favourite-words)

Lee’s lips were warm like his smiles: soft the way his hands weren’t; eager the way he always was. Gaara felt himself split between the reality of the moment: he was grounded and present in the feeling of Lee’s lips moving against his, more so than he could ever remember being while in battle; every inch of him was alive and singing, the particles of his being–down to the smallest atom–was a cacophony of feeling like he’d never known. The other half of himself had floated away like a spirit, like a breeze passing through trees. He hovered in limbo, watching himself and Lee, the ghost of the kiss lingering on his lips as Lee pulled away, everything about his face subdued, calm, quiet like an oncoming storm. 

Gaara didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to form words anymore, how to make his tongue move except to kiss Lee again. He moved forward, chasing that feeling, seeking Lee’s warm, soft, eager mouth again; but Lee moved too, his mouth finding a new home, a new love… 

“I did not realise,” Lee said absently against Gaara’s forehead, his lips still as warm as they’d been against his mouth, still as electrifying. 

Gaara hummed his confusion, his lips still incapable of forming the ‘oh’ of a word, the ‘ah’ of a sound; his mind still far from concerned with stringing those things together into intelligible thought. His mouth existed separately from him now, it held one singular purpose: to kiss Lee.

He felt giddy–unnaturally so. Like he’d stumbled upon the toxic mushrooms of Konoha’s forests and stupidly eaten one. His hands gripped Lee’s arms, the muscles beneath stronger than his grip, grounding and real, as solid as rock.

“I did not realise this was what it meant,” Lee continued in response to the question Gaara had already forgotten he hadn’t asked. Lee pulled back–only a fraction, but it was a fraction too much. Gaara wanted him close again, didn’t want there to be anything separating them, not even the air. 

Lee’s hand, bandaged and calloused, touched the scar on his forehead. His fingers traced the strokes, like a master calligrapher, his mouth moving with that singular sound, “Ai.” 

It was a whisper. 

Gaara’s spine was on fire, the scarred skin beneath Lee’s fingertips sending shocks through him that made him think of comets streaking through the sky. He had ceased to be anything but that word, that sound, that thought, that feeling, that need, that love. 

“I have always liked this word,” Lee whispered. “I used to practice writing this character, over and over when I could not sleep but was too tired to train.”

Gaara swallowed. “You’re sentimental,” he managed, words finally making sense. 

Lee laughed. “I am, but I did not realise why.” 

“Why?” 

“Why I liked the word so much. Every time I see you, I see this,” he pressed lightly against the scar, “and yet I never realised…” 

“What?” 

“That I love you.”


End file.
